The Demon in Smurf's Clothing
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: ENTIRELY AN OC STORY. Lionhearted Smurfette finds a male Smurf and his baby. Aiko is a cruel and hateful Smurf who wants nothing to do with her of the rest of the Smurfette Village. But Aiko is also harvoring dark secrets; about his past, the birth of the baby, his family, and his true self. Will the Smurfette Village survive his arrival? Or are they doomed to suffer at his hands?


Hello to all my lovely readers if you still exist out there. It's YinYang again, here with what could possibly be my final Smurfs story.

Due to an excess of hate comments directed towards my various OCs, people changing my OCs to fit their preferences despite me stating they were canon as is, and an overwhelming amount of hatred directed towards fans who could not draw well, had Smurf pairings where someone else had already "claimed" said Smurf, and that favored Smurf porn while harassing people who made Smurf vent art, I left the fandom.

If things to not go well on FanFiction I will also cease writing Smurfs stories.

However I don't really care if my Smurf series receive any popularity here.

I'm going to be posting some of my Hetalia stories, as that is the fandom I am now most prominent in. However if these are ignored this final, FanFiction only story will also be abandoned along with the rest of the site and the possible continuation of other stories such as Felidae and The Legend of the Wolf.

Keep in mind this is not an order for you to read and review my Hetalia stories, it's merely a warning and an explanation for why I'll be leaving if I disappear.

If that does happen you can find me on deviantART under the alias Riverthunder.

Also, keep in mind EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY IS AN OC. YOU ARE NOT TO USE ANYONE HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION. IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU.

Enjoy the story.

Deep in the recesses of the Enchanted Forest, the was a small cluster of various mushrooms. These were home to the Smurfettes and only a small handful of Smurfs; and one of the residents was the brave, boastful, and sometimes brash Lionhearted Smurfette. Born the middle child between Trapper, the English Cockney and Sherlock-like hunter and Conceited, the stuck up, snobbish, and vainer than Arrogant youngest, Lionhearted was a mix of clever, proud, and just plain hardheaded.

She had long red hair she styled to corkscrew around the sides of her face and wore a white shirt with blue plaid sashes and skirts. She also had black shoes with buckles on them to honor her Scottish culture.

Like Hunter, Lionhearted was badly scarred in places, due to things like her fights with Gargamina's gray tabby cat, Azure, or her run ins with less than friendly wildlife in the forest.

Conceited, however, with her scarf, peacock feather, and hundreds of mirrors, refused to so much as leave her house, preferring to spend hours flirting hopelessly with her own reflection.

With her battle scarred appearance, her crude attitude, and her competition, Lionhearted had never bothered to try and win Smurf's heart.

After all, love was for people like Arrogant or Lovesick; not her.

As Lionhearted explored the forest on her usual patrol, flanked by Brawny and Cross, she came across an odd sight.

It was a Smurf, taller than any she'd ever seen before, with his long blonde hair pulled in a messy ponytail. He was wearing glasses, a nice light blue button down shirt and strange dark blue pants with sneakers. She noticed he was holding a bundle in his arms and, upon closer inspection, she saw a tiny infant wrapped in the blankets that the Smurf was cooing to affectionately.

As the Smurf nuzzled the bundle sweetly with his nose, Lionhearted wondered what they were up to. He must have come from a village of Smurfs nearby... But then, she'd strayed past the Forest on all sides on more than one occasion and had never encountered a second village, let alone one made up entirely of Smurfs.

The baby in the blankets began to cry and the Smurf frowned a bit, looking around for something to placate the child. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be anything in sight, let alone milk.

Lionhearted decided to show herself. "Uh, d'yeh need any help, Laddie?"

The Smurf looked up, his icy blue eyes staring into her sapphire colored ones for a moment. Then he hissed angrily and ran over to a nearby tree to begin scaling it. He moved the infant to one arm and with the other he began nimbly climbing up the trunk.

Lionhearted's eyes widened in surprise.

Once settled on a branch near a hollow, the Smurf gently laid the infant down, giving the tiny baby a kiss on his head before returning his attention to Lionhearted.

"Go away," he snarled, his voice distrustful and full of hate. "We don't need you around here!"

"But... The wee bairn needs milk, lad," she replied in confusion.

"I'll steal some if I have to! But I'm not about to trust the likes of you with my son! Now scram you little-"

The bushes behind Lionhearted rustled and Cross and Brawny appeared.

"See something, Lionhearted?"

The Scottish Smurfette looked up to the tree hollow.

Silence.

The Smurf had disappeared; he'd probably hidden himself and the baby at the back of the hollow.

"...Nay. Let's go, lassies."


End file.
